Eruptor
Eruptor= |-| Volcanic Eruptor= |-| Lava Lance Eruptor= |-| Burn Cycle= "Born to Burn" ~Eruptor's catcphrase. Summary Eruptor is a hot-headed lava beast who hails from the sweltering underground caverns of a volcanic island. Here, in the suffocating heat, arguments often boiled over. And lava creatures always argue. So it was no surprise when a ferocious fight broke out at a lava pool party. But this was no small squabble or shouting match. The fury of hundreds of fuming lava creatures created catastrophic pressure, until... KABOOM! The volcano exploded, scattering disgruntled lava creatures across Skylands. The residents of Skylands had never seen lava creatures before and many misunderstandings followed. Lava creatures are not only sullen, stubborn and easily angered, they are also very hard to understand. Several villages were burned as a result. But the Skylands atmosphere had a quite different effect on Eruptor. He unclenched his jaw, took a long breath of cool air and felt a lifetime of rage subside. Nowadays, Eruptor is considered calm and sensible - by lava creature standards, at least. Still, trolls try his temper and Kaos causes crankiness, leading to Eruptor to as his name suggest - ERUPT! For this reason, Master Eon was pleased to invite him on board... although he tends to keep his distance. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-C | At least 5-A Name: Eruptor Origin: Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Age: Unknown Classification: Fire Element Skylander, Lava Monster, Supercharger Skylander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physicality, Fire Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Skilled Driver Attack Potency: Town level (Can be scaled to the Hydra, which destroyed the Core of Light (calced here); Capable of wiping out entire villages) | Town level (Superchargers aren't portrayed as any stronger than Core Skylanders without their vehicles) | At least Large Planet level (The Burn Cycle is a land vehicle, which is required to defeat the Darkness) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with and react to characters that use projected lasers and natural lightning), possibly Sub-Relativistic (can keep up with and react to characters that use natural light and can reach lightspeeds in short bursts) | At least Massively Hypersonic, possibly Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic (Capable of driving around close-ranged laser hazards and driving through the Darkness' rift) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Town Class | At least Large Planet Class Durability: Town level (Survived the Core of Light getting destroyed) | Town level | Large Planet level (Able to take attacks from the Darkness) Stamina: At least Superhuman Range: Possibly kilometers Standard Equipment: None as regular Eruptor. As Lava Lance Eruptor, a titular lava lance and the Burn Cycle. Weaknesses: Very hot-tempered and also isn't portrayed as particularly bright. Is more of a bulky character. Also lacks thumbs. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Eruptor= *'Default Abilities:' **'Lava Lob:' Eruptor throws blobs of lava at enemies. **'Eruption:' Eruptor erupts a pool of lava around him. *'Basic Upgrades:' **'Big Blob Lava Throw:' Lava blobs are bigger and deal more damage. **'Fiery Remains:' Lava blobs leave behind patches of flames on the ground. **'Eruption-Flying Tephra:' Lava blobs shoot out with Eruption. **'Magma Ball:' Eruptor spits out a magma ball that rolls along the ground. *'Magmantor Path:' **'Heavy Duty Plasma:' Lava blobs bounce and travel further. **'Lava Blob Bomb:' Lava blobs explode, damaging nearby enemies. **'Beasts of Conflagration:' Lava blobs deal maximum damage in the form of a fiery beast. *'Volcanor Path:' **'Quick Eruption:' Eruptions come out faster. **'Pyroxysmal Super Eruption:' Eruption attack deals increased damage. **'Revenge of Prometheus:' Eruption causes small volcanoes to form, dealing additional damage. *'Soul Gem:' **'Mega Magma Balls:' Magma Balls are larger and do more damage. Can spit out three at a time. *'Wow Pows:' **'Lava Barf:' Eruptor can charge to unleash a powerful stream of lava from his mouth. **'Lava Barf 2: Barf Harder:' Eruptor can consume his Magma Balls and immediately barf them back out for a powerful attack. |-| Lava Lance Eruptor= *'Default Abilities:' **'Lava Lancing:' Eruptor jabs forward with his lance. Can be done rapidly. **'Lance Legwork:' Eruptor dashes forward lance-first. *'Basic Upgrades:' **'Hot Spot:' Eruptor spits out a fireball that rolls toward enemies. Fireballs will sprout volcanoes that shoot fiery projectiles. **'Lava Joust:' Eruptor can charge Lance Legwork for a longer and stronger dash. **'Lance Advanced:' Lance is upgraded with metal, making it deal more damage. **'Lance Cannon:' Eruptor can charge, then throw a super lance that explodes on impact. *'Eruption Ruffian Path:' **'Hot Feat:' Eruptor gains an uppercut explosion at the end of dash attacks. **'Volcanic Rain:' Using Hot Feat causes all active volcanoes to erupt, knocking enemies into the air. **'Third Volcano's the Charm:' Eruptor can charge to spit out three fireballs at once. *'Volcano Vaulter Path:' **'Volatile Volcanoes:' Dashing over a volcano will grant Eruptor additional speed and power in the dahs. **'Eruption Conduction:' Eruptor's lance grows spikes while dashing, dealing more damage. Eruptor can shoot the spikes, causing them to form a volcano where they land. **'Cannon Stop Me Now:' Eruptor's lance regrows spikes automatically. *'Soul Gem:' **'Magma Chamber:' While in the air, Eruptor can cannonball into the ground, creating a lava fountain beneath him. |-| Burn Cycle= *'Primary Attack:' Shoots lava balls that stick onto enemies and opponents, blowing up after a short time. *'Secondary Attack:' Bursts forward with a speed boost, leaving behind a trail of flames. Key: Eruptor | Lava Lance Eruptor | Burn Cycle Fights Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Lava Manipulators Category:Skylanders Category:Tier 5